Al fin Libre
by RocketQueen18
Summary: Satsu debe escapar de el Burdel. No aguanta mas esa vida. Espera a Chiyo...pero ella nunca llegará. Su destino esta en sus manos, La libertad o una vida de esclavitud.


Ella estaba esperando a la pequeña Chiyo bajo la copa de un árbol, escondiéndose tras su tronco. El miedo a ser descubierta le recorría las venas como agua fría.

Esta debía ser la noche en la que escaparía con su pequeña hermana. No tenía otra salida, era escapar o pasar el resto de su vida como león enjaulado proporcionando placer a hombres desconocidos que no eran de su agrado. Su vida se había vuelto un infierno y su hermana no llegaba.

Desde su escondite observaba la calle por la que había caminado, escapando rápidamente, hasta llegar al arroyo. Estaba aguardando ahí hace mucho tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? No tenía sentido, se iba a encontrar con Chiyo por la noche. En el horario estipulado ella estaba ahí aguardando a su cita, pero la pequeña no llegaba.

La estación de trenes no quedaba muy lejos, estaba mas cerca que Gion.

Satsu sopesó la idea de ir a buscar a su hermana, pero enseguida la descarto. Ella vivía en una _okiya _con Geishas y con seguridad. No podía ir sin que la reconocieran

Los minutos pasaba y Chiyo no aparecía. Satsu se estaba poniendo nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Sentía sus brazos y su pecho temblar, sus pensamientos no llegaban a ninguna conclusión buena.

Ya se había escapado hace unas horas, la dueña de la casa donde la obligaban a trabajar se estaría dando cuenta que faltaba ella si es que no lo había notado aún, el arroyo no quedaba demasiado lejos de su prisión. Debía alejarse de ese sitio de inmediato.

Arreglo su _obi _enderezándolo y girándolo hacia atrás. No podían descubrir que era una prostituta, para nada. Se cerro el saco que llevaba sobre el kimono y se irguió.

Chiyo no iba a ir, la había decepcionado. No se pudo escapar, pero Satsu no podía volver a ese lugar donde sufría, si volvía la golpearían hasta ver su sangre correr por el suelo.

Comenzó a caminar por el borde del arroyo en dirección a la estación de trenes. El próximo llegaba en una hora, no podía perderlo. Era su única oportunidad de escape.

Mientras caminaba por la calle no podía evitar mirar a todos lados, como si las miradas de los señores acompañados de Geishas la acusaran, pero logró llegar a la estación a salvo.

- Dos boletos, por favor.- pidió en voz baja a la señora de la ventanilla en la estación. Este le entregó dos boletos para el próximo tren.

Satsu camino hacia el anden de madera y contempló el camino por donde venía el tren. Se lo veía pequeño a kilómetros. Respiro hondo y lanzó un suspiro.

Miró los dos boletos que tenía en la mano, le habían salido menos de lo que pensó, aún le sobraba dinero. Miró a ambos lados del anden esperando ver a Chiyo aparecer por arte de magia, pero no. No había ninguna niña, solamente unos ocho ejecutivos, tres Geishas y dos mujeres que viajaban juntas.

Se debía ir sin su hermana.

Se puso a pensar en la pobre Chiyo que no logró escapar, no podía ir en busca de ella, debía escapar. Estaba peligrando su vida y el resto de su futuro en eso. No podía aguardarla.

El tren cada vez estaba mas cerca lanzando humo por la caldera. Estaba tan solo a un par de cuadras.

Satsu se puso en pie y se acercó al borde del anden, para subir rápidamente cuando llegara.

Pobre hermana pequeña, no iba a gozar de la Libertad. Las habían arrancado de su casa el señor Tanaka y nunca más volvieron a saber algo de sus padres. Nada. Volvería para encontrar a su madre postrada en el futon y a su padre desenredando sus redes. Una sensación cálida le recorrió el estomago al pensar en volver a su hogar. Algún día volvería por Chiyo, sin dudas. Primero debía hacer su vida.

El tren entro a el anden y paró dejando una puerta frente a Satsu. Esta giró y dándole la espalda a el tren miró la ciudad y la entrada hacia la pequeña estación, Chiyo no aparecía. En ese momento sonó el silbido de el guarda avisando que estaban por cerrar las puertas del tren.

Suspiro, giro y entró rápidamente a el vagón. Las puertas se cerraron frente a ella con un golpe brusco. Satsu lo sintió como el golpe brusco que daría su vida al alejarse de ese lugar horroroso. Otra posibilidad, viajar, volver a su vida, volver a ser feliz.

Algún día volvería por Chiyo, lo sabía.

Camino hacia uno de los asientos del fondo en el vagón. Tres ejecutivos se sentaron junto a las tres Geishas, ellas eran sus acompañantes.

Satsu observo a las mujeres. Sus movimientos suaves y fluidos, siempre seduciendo. Sus Kimonos eran hermosos. Llegaba a ver la parte superior de cada uno de estos, pero uno era de un violeta pastel, otro de un anaranjado fuerte y el último y mas hermoso, de un color verde con hojas dibujadas. Chiyo algún día tal vez sea como esas mujeres…

Tal Vez Chiyo algún día se vestiría elegantemente, con Kimonos caros de las telas mas finas de todo Japón. Su trabajo sería de acompañante, de artista. Se maquillaría de blanco y se haría peinados recogidos con cera. Tal vez ella sí llegará a ser Geisha. A Satsu le hubiera encantado que la escogieran como aprendiz de Geisha y no como prostituta.

Bajó la mirada y se fijó en sus ropas.

Su Kimono era en tonos Naranjas, marrones y tierra. Nada especial, simplemente tenía las tonalidades cambiantes, en cierto punto parecía desteñido. Su enagua era de un marrón oscuro, lo mismo que sus zapatos de madera y su saco era de un naranja oscuro, también apagado. Nada resaltaba en ella, ni los ojos como los de su hermana, ni sus finos labios, ni la forma de su rostro. Era una chica normal de Yoroido, nunca debió haber salido de su pueblo. Su padre las había vendido a ambas sin importarle nada.

La bronca se fue acumulando en sus ojos y su garganta. Satsu no era especial para nada y para nadie. Una lagrima brotó de sus ojos cayendo silenciosamente por su mejilla. Era una lagrima cargada de ira, confusión y tristeza. No sabía que iba a hacer con su vida, pero definitivamente, no se quedaría a ver como su hermana triunfaba, como su madre moría y su padre la trataba como la mujer de la casa.

El paisaje pasaba rápidamente por la ventana. Satsu se relajo al ver que estaba lejos de Gion y se recostó en el asiento de madera.

X

Las lagrimas brotaban solas de sus ojos, ella estaba petrificada sin poder asimilarlo, pero su mente ya lo había comprendido todo.

Estaba parada en la cocina comedor de su casita en Yoroido, encima de el acantilado. No había nadie.

Lo que le sorprendió no fue que estuviera vacía, sino que tampoco había señales de que alguien viviera allí.

Habían pasado meses desde que Ella y Chiyo fueron llevadas por el Señor Tanaka a Gion y no había recibido noticias de Yoroido desde su partida, así que supuso que todo seguía igual. Pero no era así.

Los pocos muebles que había en su casita no estaban mas. Lo único que quedaba en esa cocina-comedor era la estufa donde cocinaba ella para la familia y una mesa, sin sillas. No había luces, redes, platos, sillas. Nada.

Comprendió todo al entrar y ver ese panorama. Camino hacía la habitación de sus padres a ver que quedaba y efectivamente solo estaba la madera de la cama con las redes de su padre encima. Tenía todo especto de viejo.

Al ver esto las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y salió de la casa con las dura noticia de que sus padre habían muerto. De su madre lo esperaba, pero de su padre no, jamás pensó que moriría tan pronto.

Corrió por el sendero hacía el pueblo, iba en busca de su novio de el pueblo.

Al llegar a la primer calle en el pueblo camino procurando pasar desapercibida, algo que no lograba gracias a su vestimenta, y rápidamente se dirigió a la casa donde vivía él.

Sus padres tenían una casa parecida a una muy pequeña _okiya _de un solo piso con solo dos habitaciones y una cocina. Era de día así que su padre debía estar trabajando en el mercado pesquero y su madre en la casita de te que tenían.

Se acercó a la casa y dudo en tocar la puerta, palmear o llamar. No podía descubrirla, nadie. Cuando se acercó y subió el escalón hacia la puerta, decidida a tocar sintió que alguien la miraba a su espalda.

Era el, su noviecito de toda la vida, que estaba por entrar a la casa con una bolsa llena de pescados en la mano y se quedó petrificado al verla parada en su puerta con esa vestimenta.

- Hola.- Satsu le habló en voz baja mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Satsu.. ¿Eres tú?- preguntó sin palabras. Satsu observo como tragaba dificultosamente.

- Si, soy yo.

Se miraron de arriba abajo por unos instantes hasta que el soltó la bolsa y camino hacia ella. Se detuvo cuando la tenía en frente y se miraron a los ojos.

- Se que cambie mucho pero…- El negó con la cabeza, Satsu se callo de inmediato.

Estaba esperando el rechazo pero el comenzó a reírse.

- No lo puedo creer, Satsu. Volviste.- Le colocó sus manos en sus mejillas.- Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver…

Y se inclinó para besarla. Satsu le correspondió el beso. Al separarse el la miró de arriba abajo y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Sos una geisha?- le preguntó extrañado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se puso seria.

- Soy una esclava, tengo que huir.- contestó esto con el sufrimiento infinito en su voz. Él lo noto y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué paso cuando te fuiste, Satsu?

- Me vendieron… a un burdel.- No podía sostenerle la mirada al decir esto, le mortificaba.

- ¿Estas escapando?- le preguntó sin comprender.

Ella asintió.

- Te vine a buscar, necesito que vengas conmigo. Si no quieres… lo comprendo, tal vez no fui significante para ti como no lo fui para nadie, pero si viene conmigo…- Los ojos de Satsu se llenaron de lagrimas.

Nunca se atrevería a pedirle algo así a ninguna persona a excepción de él. Satsu estaba muy segura que la pasaba muy mal en su hogar, incluso peor de lo que la pasaba Satsu en el suyo y que no tenía modo de librarse.

El lo sopesó por unos segundos y le sonrió nostálgicamente. Estaba segura de que iba a rechazar su pedido al ver una expresión de lastima en su cara.

- Sabes Satsu, una vez tuve un amigo que escapó. Nunca mas volví a saber de él… me dijo que se iba con su amor y que no quería volver. Hace un par de semanas volví a saber de él. A pesar de joven como yo cuando escapó ahora con solo un par de años mayor , con solo veinte años, tiene un hijo, una casita en las afueras de Tokio y vive con su esposa felizmente…

Los ojos de Satsu se estaban llenando de lagrimas pero al oír estas palabras levantó la vista y lo miró esperanzada.

- No veo porque no dejar todo lo que nos hace sufrir en el pasado y empezar nuestra vida juntos. Tal vez es prematura la decisión pero nadie sabe lo que nos depara el destino…

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo cerrando el pacto.

Espero fuera de la casa hasta que el salió con una bolsa llena de ropa y pertenencias. Tenían algo de dinero y podrían vender algunas joyas para sobrevivir. Él ya era mayor de edad así que lo aceptarían con gusto en algún trabajo y mas en la depresión que estaba viviendo el país, donde se necesitaban obreros con bajo costo.

Y caminaron juntos hacia la estación de trenes donde decidirían al azar donde escapar y comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

* * *

**Este es un One Shot sobre la hermana de Sayuri, Satsu.**

**No es un personaje que aparezca mucho en la novela, pero despues de que este personaje desapareciera para siempre en el libro me pregunte que le abría pasado y lo que debió haber sentido al ser vendida por su padre y llevada a un burdel.**

**Espero que les guste y futuramente planeo hacer un fic sobre MEMORIAS DE UNA GEISHA. Un libro hermoso y muy atrapante.**

**Saludos, Flor Black**


End file.
